1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flat bed knitting machines having a motor driven carriage and in particular is directed to a novel motor control means for repetitively reversing the direction of movement of the carriage on the bed of the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide motor controlling reed switches on flat bed knitting machines. Such switches are positioned on the bed prior to knitting and serve when actuated by the carriage to reverse the direction in which the carriage is driven by the motor. The points on the bed where carriage movement is reversed is established by the positions of the reed switches on the bed and is independent of the locations of the edges of the fabric knitted. As a garment is knit it is necessary to vary its width as by transferring stitches on needles of the machine. A garment is sometimes narrowed substantially in this manner and as a consequence the distance travelled by the carriage at such narrower widths as determined by the reed switches is considerably in excess of that required for properly knitting the garment. Knitting time is extended and the motor is operated for periods of times to no useful purpose.